No love until they're gone
by SirBan
Summary: Simba was alway abusive to Kion and never loved him but when Kion has had enough he runs ways leaving the entire pride lands sad but what happens when Simba changes and wants to bride Kion home will he agree or will be stay .WARNING SWEARING
1. Chapter 1:the fight

**HI guys its me again Siarban hope you like this fanfic "no love until they're gone" lets get started**

Chapter 1:The fight

For as long a Kion could remember Simba and Nala had always had a prefrance for KIara their eldest cub and furture queen he only had his freinds Fuli , Bunga ,Ono and Beshte to love him the way his family didn't. Kion realy didn'y are for his family's love because he didn't exspect it from them so he was polite to them always to avoid confrenation but one day while Kion was protrloing by him self Simba walked up behinde Kion and said "what do you think you're doing" Kion turned around and saw hia dad with an angry exprestion and said "oh hi dad" Simba said "I'll ask you again, what do you think you're doing" Kion said "I'm on protrole" Simba said "why aren't you with the guard" Kion said "because if we split up we can cover a larger area i've got Fuli and Ono togeather so ono can look for danger and fuli runs to asemble the rest of us and solve it quicker and Bung and Beshte because Beshte can keep Bungas um...wild...um personality on check" Simba said "well aren't you just the little shit for brains" Kion said "whats wroung" Simba said "what if theres a Hyena attack" Kion said "I'll use the roar" Simba said "well you just have a anwer for everything don't you" Kion said "that's my job" the two were unawere the rest of the guard were watching Simba pinned Kion said yelled "listen samrt ass take that attichued with me and you'll be sorry" Kion felt a rage and was able to push Simba off even though he was a cub Kion yelled "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALWAYS SUTCH AN ASHOLE WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I QUITE THE GUARD AND DON'T WORRIE I'M LEAVING THE PRIDE LANDS" Kion removed his gaured simbol and rushed off in the exsact same direction Simba ran off after his dad died Simba said "good ridence" when he turned around he saw the rest of the lion guard and said "well!" they just looked at him in disapointment.

WITH KION

Kion was in a jungel but not the one his dad gruwe up in one a little frever form it he found a pond and took a drink and fell the the ground and cried him self to sleep. when he awoke it was night time he saw all the fire flys and said "this place is beauteful" then he clenched his teath and said "I'm never going back to the place with him" Kion took a walk alooking for some shelter and found a small cave near the pound he found some leaves and vines to cover the entrace so no one cound find him and the leaves mascked his sent.

AT THE PRIDE LANDS

It had only been a day since Kion left the pride lands and the pride lands were in chaos the hyenas were unstopable the entire pride lands were sad at Kion dissapercace they all thought he had died or been exiled. Simba was hunting a gazzel when Fuli said "King Simba we need to talk" Simba said "what" and Fuli said "if you don't tell the pride lands you're the reason Kion left I will" Simba said "why should I" Fuli said "because they need to know who is responsibel for all this" Simba said "fine". Simba had gavered the entire pride land and said "there has been alot of talk about Kion not beng hear the truth is I'm the reason he left" every one gasped then Simab said "I was abusive and and asshole to him and didn't love him but now that he's gone I miss him more than ever and I will bring him home" Simba rushed down pride rock to the place were he lasr saw Kion and follwed his fante sent.

WITH KION

Kion was swiming happily in the pond when he saw Simba luckly he did't see Kion rush into his cave but the leaves and vines made a noise as he ran in side Simba herd the rustle and walked over to it pocked the leaves and he saw they were just desoreation and walked though Kion was hide behing a rock then simba said "Kion I know you're in hear some were I just want to talk" Kion stped from behind the rock and said with intence anger "why are you hear" Simba said "I the entir pride lands is in chaos with out you we need you back" Kion said "you don't want Kiom you want the leader of the lion guard" SImab said "it's not just that kion the entier pride lands miss you so do I and I was to treat you that was you're my son and I love you" Simba steped forward and Kion yelled "DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN YOUR FAMILY DOESN'Y LOVE YOU OR TO HAVE YOUR FARTER HATE YOU" Kion stared to cry a little Sibma saw the pain he made Kion feel all his life and saw Kion was ready to pounce for Simba's neck" Simba cried " but Kion I miss you we all do" Kion cried hevely "JUST GO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE" Simba said "please Kion" then Kion ran out of the cave looking for some were new to hide.

Simba chaced him and said "Kion please you freind miss you to" Kion triped over a brance and crached into a tree Simba ran to him and said "Kion please" Kion cryied and said "I'm finaly happy please just let me live my life" Simba layed next to Kion and said "I'm begging you Kion" Kion yelled "GO AWAY I HATE YOU I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU" Simba saw Kion was desparte to never see him again and said "fine Kion but I'll aways love you" and he wakled away after a while had passed Kion walcked back to his cave and cried him self to sleep again.

AT PRIDE ROCK

Simba walked in devistared Nala ran to him and said "what's wrong" saimba said "Kion said he hates me and is finaly happy now that he's waya from us and won't come back" Simba explied the rest of the story and the entied pride sulcked sad that there prince was gone.

 **So guys how did you like the firt chapter and if there are ant spelling or grammar mistaces I don't give a shit also i'm open to suggestion bre.**


	2. Chapter 2:pure hate

**Hey every one SirBan again bringing you the next chapter lets get it started**

Chapter2:pure hate

THE PRIDE LANDS IN THE DEN

Kion had now be gone for a week and Simba was taking it realy badly he realy missed Kion and he knew it was all his fault , Simba was layed next to Nala and Kiara they were asleep but Simba was thinking about Kion then Nala woke up and said "you thinking about Kion again" Simba said "yeah" Nala said "why don't we both go and try to bring him back" Simba said "when i went to see him last time the moment i steped closer he was ready to slash at my neck" Nala said "you realy miss him n don't you" Simab said "yeah I know we didn't care about him but now I realise how important he is and how it affects everything just by not neing hear" Nala said "still lets go see him and convince him to come back".

WITH KION

Kion was roleing down a hill laughing more than he had ever laughed in his life unawere Simba and Nala were watching , Kion reached the bottem and said "this place is a thousand times better than the pride lands , I made the right dissition to leave" then Kion ran back to his den Simba and Nala were silently following once Kion settled down he fell asleep and Simba and Nala walked in Simba whispered "he look so happy" Nala said "yeah happy that he's away form us" Simab said "still I've never seen him this happy" Kion woke and yelled "WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU HEAR" Simba said "we want to talk please just grant us that" Kion said "fine" Nala started "Kion we all miss you we want you home" Simba added "and I promise we'll give you love we sould have" Kion said "you don't disserve me all you ever did is care for Kiara I spent years alone the way I see it I don't have a family" Nala cired "Kion please we don't want to louse you" Kion yelled "YOU LOST ME YEARS AGO" Simab cired "Please Kion we love you" Kion cried "please , just go" Simba steped forward Kion was ready to pounce Simba didn't care he stepped forward still and Kion pouned next thing they knew Simab was pinned by the cub and Kion cride "please , I don't wanna have to kill you" Simba said "you can kill me a hundered times and I'd still love you" Kion stepped of Simba and cried "why do you have to toy with my heart" Nala said "Kion we love you" Kion fell to the flour and cried hevaly simab said "please Kion" Kion stud up and said "I-I don't know if I can trust you" Simba came closer to Kion and hugged him tight for the first fime" Simba said "we love you" Kion cried and said "I don't know" Nala said "come home Kion" Kion said "o-ok" Simba burst into tears and said "thank you so much I promise we'll treate you better".

AT THE PRDIE LANDS

Simba and Nala walked into the cave every one rushed to Kion and yelled "Kion's back" then Simba walked out to the tip of pride rock gavered an audience and said "Kion has returned" the entir pride lands chered and Simab turned to Kion and smied and Kion tapped his sholder and the guard simbol reapered.

The hunting pary witch consisted of Nala and afew other Lionesses were hunting a few gazzeles and then one of them saw Nala and stared runninng Nala chased after it and just when it seemed like it was going to get away Kion tripped it up and when it fell Kion bit into it's neck when he removed his teeth he smiled and laughed Nala watched and said "Kion how did you do that" Kion said "when I lived alone i had to be ruthless ocesionaly other Lion would try steel my prey I had to kill them all" Nala said "so you're a killing machine" Kion smiled and said "kind of".

AT NIGHT

Kion was out side looing at the stars when Simba walked out and said "I herd you caut todays catch" Kion said "yeah" SImba said "and I heard about you being a killing machine" Kion said "yeah and still the lives of every Lion I killed will lay hevaly on my soul" Simba said "you did what you needed to do to survive" Kion said "yeah but still it doesn't chanve the fact i'm a cold blooded killer and every time i'm in the moment of killing my body overflows with joy" Simab said "well mabey next time Janja attckes you can put an end to him" Kion said "can't wait".

 **So how did you like this chapter you can vote what happens next by reviwing and tyeping**

 **A (a war stars between the pride and out lands**

 **b(Simba becmoes abusive again**

 **C(Kion is badly injured for some reason i'll think of**

 **D(if you wanna leave a suggestion that isn't the follwing if I like it i'll make it happen**

 **bye.**


	3. Chapter 3:more abuse

**So guys I gave you the dissiton form whats gonna happen next** _ **but**_ **I dissided to do them all yay.**

 **Chapter 3:More abuse**

IN THE PRIDE LANDS

Kion's been home for three weeks and in the time he's been hear Nala has been every ill and Simba was tacking it realy bad. Kion walked into then den and saw Simba laying with Nala Kion said "hi mom and dad" Nala said weakly "hello my babay" Simba said "hi" Kion said "how are you mon" Nala said "fine" witch was a lie then Kiara walked in and said "hi every one" Simba said "hello my sweat" Kion looked at the ground he knew Nala was extreemly sick then Simba said "are you ok Kion" Kion looked at his farter and gave a fake simle and said "yeah" Simba could tell some thing was bothering him then Nala started couthing rapidly and Rafiki walked in and said "Simba we both know what will happen after the moon sets" Simba nodded in sadness and said "sould we tell the cubs" Nala said "they'll fine out one way or an other" then Simba said "Kion , Kiara your mother is diying" Kiara said "no she can't die" Kion's eyes widened and after that he couldn't hear anything then Simba started crying so did Kiara they both nuzzled Nala but Kion stud still eyes widen he stud as if he was frozen and Simba said "Kion are you alright" Kion coundn't hear him then SImba yelled "ANSWER ME BOY" Kion still cound't hear then Simba said "F***ING LISTEN" Kion looked at Simba eyes widened then Kion colapsed.

Kion was awoken my Simba yelling "IT'S ALL KION'S FAULT IF HE HADDNET PUT SO MUCH STREE ON NALA SHE'D BE HEALTY AS NORMAL" Simba didn't know Kion was awake then looked at hois son then Kion ran out of the den and to the water hole. Kion was crying when he herd a roar it was Simba then when Kion turned Simba pouned and pinned Kion then yelled "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU DID THIS BY LEAVING" Kion yelled "WHO FAULT IT IS I LEFT" Simba steped of his son and Yelled "JUST SHUT IT" then kion yelled "I KNEW I CAN'T TRUST YOU" then Kion taped his sholder removing the lion guard simbol and ran off this time Simba chased him yellign "GET BACK HEAR YA SHIT FOR BRAINS" Kion yelled back "GO F*** YOU SELF".

IN THE JUNGEL KION USE TO LIVE IN

Kion was still in Simba's sight then Kion yelled "IF YOU LEAVE NOW I WON'T HURT YOU" Simba yelled "YOU CAN TOUCH ME" then Simba pounced on Kion and pined him and said "come home NOW!" Kion cried "I-I HATE YOU JUST G-GET OF ME" Simba didn't care now about Kion's safety and slashed at his chest and Kion let out a cry and simbe steped of Kion and said "Kion i'm sorry" Simba now felt regret and stepped forward to hug his son but Kion said "y-you know what y-you'vr become t-the person you hate most...SCAR!" Simba said "Kion please come home then Kion pounced and pinned simba then cried while yelling "YOU S-SAID I C-OULD T-TRUST YOU BUT N-NOW I'LL NEVER LOVE OR TRUST YOU JUST LEAVE" Simba wraped his arms around Kion hugging him and Kion srated scraching a Simba while yelling "GET OFF ME YOU MONSTER I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU" soon after ten minutes of scraching and crying Kion cried him selft to sleep on Simba and Simba said "my poor baby boy I'm so sorry" luckaly non of Simba scraches would scar but the one on Kion's chest would. Kion woke up after a a few minutes and cired "w-why daddy" Simba held Kion closer and said "I-I'm so sorry" Kion said "I-I can't trust you" SImba said "I promise you can" Kion jumped and yelled "I'VE HERD THAT BEFOR AND LOOK AT MY CHEST THIS IS GOING TO SCAR AND I'LL BE FOREVER REMINDED OF YOUR ABUSE" Simba cired "I-I know I'm a monster" Kion felt sorry for Simba and nuzzled him saying "but I'll put up with it for you" SImba held Kion and said "thank you thank you so much".

AT PRIDE ROCK

Simba walked in with Kion both of them bloody Kiara ran up to Kion and yelled "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU" Kion said "nothing" Kiara yelled "I KNOW HE DID THIS" Kiara ran to simba and yelled "WHY DO YOU DO THIS" Simba said "I know I'm a monster" Kiara said "mom's not looking to good" the the three ran to her side and Nala said "I love you all so much" then she dropped dead and Kion and KIara were burried in simbas mane crying.

THE NEXT DAY

Kiara and Simba were still sad over Nala's death my Kion was depressed he couldn't hear any ones voice but his own then Fuli walked in and said "Kion are you ok" Kion looked at Fuli and said "F..Fuli" she nuzzled Kion said said "Kion I'm so sorry for your loss" then Simba walked over to them and said "good to see you Fuli" Fuli said "you majesty I'm so sorry" Simba said "thanks" the he added "I see you've got Kion speaking again" Fuli said "well kind of" Kion said "h...hi...Fuli" Fuli then said "Kion how did you get that big scar" SImba said "thats my fault" Fuli was about to snap then Kion said "i...it's...not your fault...Im clumsy" Kion was covering for his farter" Simba said "thanks Kion" Fuli said "well Kion try to be more care full we don't want to see you hurt" Kio slowly nodded.

 **So how did you like this chapter then i'll be using option * lol i'm not telling but it'll be out by tomorrow bye.**


	4. Chapter 4:his new eyes

**Hi guys it Sirban again bringning you the next chapter and now hear we go.**

 **Chapter 4: his new eyes**

 **AT THE DEN**

Fuli got Kion to talk more but no entirly he was still very depressed and hyena attacks were more fequent with Kion unable to help the guard. Kion was in the den a sleep then Simba walked over to him and said "time to get up" Kion opened his eyes and said "m...morning...dad" Simba said "how are you feeling" Kion said "e...empty" Simba nuzzled Kion and said "you'll see thing will get better" Kion said "I...h...hope...so".

AT NIGHT

Kion walked out of the den and looked at the stars when Kiara walked out and said "Kion what are you doing up" Kion looked at her and a single tear dripped from his eyes then he said "I...I can't...stop thinking...of mom" Kiara walked up to him and nuzzled him then said "it's going to be ok Kion I promise" Kion looked at his sister and tears slowly dripped from his eyes and he said "I know".

THE NEXT MORNING

Kion woke up and streched and the Simba walked to him and said "good morning Kion" Kion said happily "morning dad" Simba said "you seem happy" Kion said "yeah I'm feeling much better" then Fuli ran in and said "morning Kion" the Kion said "hu Fuli" the fuli said "you're better again"and Kion said "yeah" then she said "will you be able to patole today" then Kion turned to Simba and said "can I pleeeeease" Simba said "alright" Kion said "yeah" then him and Fuli ran out the den.

AT THE WATER HOLE

Kion and Fuli were the only ones prtroling because Bunga Timon and Pumba had a family thing , Beshte had a family thing and Ono was with Rafiki learning about shaman stuff. Kion and Fuli were patroling aroung the water hole when when a voice said "Kion and Fuli all alone" Kion said "show your self" the Janja stepped out and said "hello Kion hahaha" Kion said "go back Janja" then he said "well you see I'm hear to put you down" Kion said "and why" Janja said "because with you back we won't be able to hunt in the pride lands" Fuli said "it's two agenst one" then Janja said "so" the he pounced at Kion but Kion was able to dodge and wack Janja down and Fuli pinned him and said "go now" Janja pushed Fuli off and she fell to the flour and when he was going to make the finishing blow Kion jumped in the way and Janja's sharp claws pirced both of Kion's eyes deaply and the when Janja removed his claws he laughed then Kion colapsed in pain he couldn't see anything then Fuli ran to Kion side and yelled "KION OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK" then Janja said "one agenst one" the Kiara ,Zuri and Tiffu came out of no wear and said "leave now to mongral you can't beat four of us" then Janja ran of and Kiara ran to Kion and said "Kion open your eyes" when he did his eyes had holes in them she said "Fuli go get my dad a Rafiki" she did so and when Simba and Rafiki arrived Simba picked him up and took him to Rafiki's were Ono was already prepairing for an oparation.

RAFIKI'S TREE

Rafiki layed Kion on a flat surface and said "Simba you and the others sould wait out side me and Ono should be done soon". After a three hour oparation Rafiki and ono came out and said "he'll be fine he's sleeping" Simba walked in and saw Kion sleeping soundly and said "will he stay blind" Ono said "no your majesty we were able to replace his eyes but he won't be able to open his eyes for about a day" Simba said "how did you replace his eyes" Rafiki said "well Kion's eyes are evry specil there type is every uniqe" Simba said "how" Ono said "one eye is type A and the other B" Rafiki said "it realy un commen but I had some eyes suspended if some water...but" Simba said "but what" Ono said "the new eyes are very differnet colours and suposibly deamon eyes" Simba yelled "WHAT SO HE'LL BE A FREEK" Ono said "um...kind of" Simba yelled "I'D RIVER HE BE BLIN-" Simba was cut off by Rafiki's sitck and Rafiki said "on ones perfect if for your sacke I hope he didn't hear that" Simba said "you're right". Kion woke up and said "were am I , I can't open my eyes" SImba ran to his side and said "It's ok Kion you were injured saving Fuli" Kion carmed down and said "how are my eyes" Simba said "Rafiki and Ono oparated you have new ones" Kion said "thats a relieafe" Rafiki said "I see you're awake" then he wispered to Simba "are you going to tell him the eyes are different colours and deamond eyes" Simba wispered "I'll tell him soon".

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE DEN

Kion ran to Simba and said "dad dad dad dad" Simba yaned and said "what son" Kion said "I can see again" Simba opened his eyes and and said "thats grate" then when he got a good look at his eyes he saw that the left one was bright green and the right one was bright red" then Simba said "Kion come with me" Kion said "sure"

AT THE WATER HOLE

Kion said "dad why are we at the water hole" Simba said "Kion look at the water" Kion said "ok" and when he did he screemed "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES" Simba said "in order to save your sight Ono and Rafiki had to replace your eyes with the eyes of a deamon" Kion said "I-I'm a monster" Simba said "no you're not" Kion said "r-realy" Simab said "yes lets go back".

AT THE DEN

when Simba and Kion walked in ever one went silent when they saw Kion evey one was staring at his chest scar and eyes Kion felt so embarassed the when Simba said "good morning every one" they all looked away Kion looked sad and said "I'm a freak" Simba said "no you're not".for the rest of the day the rest of the pride made sly remarks about his eyes witch made Kion feel worse".

 **So guys how did you like this chapter if yo gessed it this was the Kion gest ingured chapter next chapter will be out tomorro also if you hate this story you might as well keep it to your self cos I don't give a fuck bye.**


	5. Chapter 5:Kion the imortal

**Sorry guys this chapter should have been out yesterday but I was at a party so I couldn't write it. Hey guys it's Sirban i'm using a suggestion from that gay lion cub.**

Chapter 5:Kion the imortal

AT FLAT RIDGE ROCK

Kion had now had his new eyes for a week and all the onther lion cubs were mean about his eyes and scar. Kion was with Fuli , Bunga and Beshte then Fuli said "where's Ono" Kion said "he's with Rafiki" Bunga said "he's really comited to this shaman thing" Beshte said "I guess he must realy love it" then four ramdom male lion cubs walked up to Kion and the frunt one said "sup freak" Fuli said "you better not be talking to Kion like that" then the right one said "so what if he is" Bunga said "he'll regret it" the left one said "is that a threat" Beshte said "it's a promise" the back one said "F*** off" Kion said "can we not do this again" Fuli said "they've done this before" Kion slowly nodded his head then Fuli yelled "BACK OFF" the frunt one said "why stand up for a freak like him" Bunga said "he isn't a freak" the frunt one said "he has two diffrent colour eyes and a big scar on his chest , he's the biggest freak in the pride lands" then Kion yelled "I'M NOT A FREAK" Kion unleashed his claws and his bright eyes started glowing strangely" Beshte said "Kion are you ok" Kion couldn't hear him his anger was rising at an incredible rate then the frunt cub backed away in fear of Kion then he said "see he's a freak , a monster" Fuli yelled "GO AWAY NOW" Kion said "no , don't , come closer , so , I , can , rip , you , apart" the frunt cub scoffed and steped foward then Kion pounced at the cubs they all stared running then Fuli said "kion" Kion turned to her and his eyes stoped glowing then he said "what happned" befor colapsing.

AT THE DEN

Kion woke up and every one was standing around him then Rafiki said "Kion do you remember what happened" Kion said "no" Simba felt Kion's forhead and said "Kion you're burning up" Kiara said "is he going to be ok daddy" then Kion's eyes started glowing again Simba said "Rafiki what's wrong" Rafiki said "the deamon is tring to take over" Simba said "can it be stopped" then Ono said "only Kion can your majesty" Simba leaned down to Kion and said "fight it kion" Kion then felt an agonising pain and started screaming and when he closed his eyes he was in a black void then Kion said "where am I" then a strange figure with the same eyes as Kion but he was a human shaped being with black spiky hair wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans said "welcome Kion" Kion said "who are you" the deamon said "my name is Kifo" Kion said "why am I hear" Kifo said "well you see you have my eyes so i'm abel to speak with you" Kion said "what do you want deamon" Kifo said "not much just to make a deal" Kion said "I've been told not to make deals with deamons" Kifo said "realy it's a good one just hear me out" Kion said "ok" Kifo gave a sinister smile and said "I'll give you demonic powers" Kion said "what's the catch" Kifo said " when you die I will consume your soul" Kion said "I don't need powers" Kifo said "what if you dad tries to hurt you said " Kion's heart dropped and he said "h-how did you know about that" Kifo said "I'm a deamon I know alot of things" Kion said "I'm sure he won't hurt me again" Kifo said "he told you that before" Kion said "o-ok" Kifo smiled and said "it shall be done".

Kion opened his eyes and Simba said "Kion are you ok" Kion said "I-I think so how long did I have my eyes cosed" Kiara said "about five minutes" Kion said "that seems about right" Rafiki said "what did you see" Kion said "the deamon" Rafiki said "what did he look like" Kion said " like a human but his eyes were like mine he was wearing a red cloth thing around his upper half and sone weird black cloth thing from his waste to ancles he also had black spiky hair" Rafiki said "waht did he say" Kion disided to lie "that he was going posses my body one way or another" Rafiki said "what was his name" Kion said "Kifo" Rafiki said "that translates to death" Simba said "what do we do" Rafiki said "I don't know" Simba said "can we take the eyes out" Rafiki said "thats Kion choice" SImba said "kion" Kion thought "If I say know they'll become suspicious if I say yes I could louse my powers , I'll take the risk" Kion said "fine" Rafiki said "I don't have the right tools for taking out eyes just puting them him" SImba said "what if I take them out with force" Rafiki said "that's our only option" .

AT RAFIKI'S TREE

Simba said "Kion are you ready" Kion said "ok" with out any holding back Simba unlised his claws and swung at Kion's eyes and he was sent flying back to a wall blood everywere Simba ran to Kion nuzzled him and said "kion are you ok my baby" Kion looked at his dad and his eyes were regenarating Simba said "these eyes arn't coming out" Kion said "it's ok I'll find a way to destroy the deamon" Rafiki said "it seems the deamon has made Kion imortal to he will have time to posses him" Simba said what does that mean" Rafiki said "he wont age or die for this day on" Kion said "well that's kind of a good thing".

 **So guys once again I'd like to remind to I don't give two flying fucks about my spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll see you in the next chapter bye.**


End file.
